Several Hours in Heaven
by Simmzy-poo
Summary: You choose who you want. select the chapter with a room number. Directions on intro
1. INTRO

You are invited to a Muggle-born (my) house party. The summer before your fifth year. The muggles (my parents) have left. So the wizards and witches are out to play (us kids). When: 8pm tonight till tomorrow…

"Okay so for this game" I say, "it's really a lot like 7 minutes in heaven only difference is you're in there all night. My older sister... she was a ravenclaw... came up with it. You must play. You don't necessarily have to do anything other then be in the room with the person but that's entirely up to you. There are 6 rooms. Go-" "I heard there was a party?" Draco said walking in the door to my house. I roll my eyes. "We're just about to play. Nobody is allowed to leave the room for more then a bathroom or food run. NO MAGIC! Okay? Guys go pick a room." Harry, Ron, George, and Fred, Draco, and Neville head up the stairs it's a bit awkward with Draco being the only Slytherin but then again you, Luna and Cho are not in Gryffindor. Ginny, Hermione, and I are. Ginny gets the worst luck. 3 out of six of the guys are brothers. Hermione. Is in a pickle cuz all but one are her friends.

* * *

**So here are the rules... **

**1) you can read them all but its more fun if you just pick a random room. **

**2) if you want to pick a random room. go to the chapter selection. **

**3)PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!**


	2. Room 1

Fred: You took a deep breath as you dug into the bag. You didn't want to look at it as you handed it to me. "1" I said. Door one and the one across the hall were open. "Are you Fred or George?" You ask the boy in room 1. "Fred. You are _______from Ravenclaw?" "Precisely." "Well can I interest you in some candy?" "No thank you." You look around the room. "I can't ask you to sleep on the floor, and I will not either so do you want the wall side or the outside." "Whichever." "Do you mind leaving while I change?" "I do but gladly will oblige if you have a chocolate." "Fine." You took it and waited till the door clicked before you got your night gown. Knee high with a slit up half the thigh. It hung off your shoulders. You ran your fingers through your hair and looked at the bar of chocolate Fred had givin you. _To you dearest ______ , Love, Fred Weasley _written on the wrapper. You opened it up and broke a piece off. You were nibbling on it when he came back in his pajamas. You looked at him. "Fred?" "Yes _______." "Tell me something. Do you want to play the game or be with me?" "That depends. Can't we do both." "Smart boy." You say with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to rethink your statement?" He looked at you. And said, "You read the chocolate?" "I did. And I found it sweet." "Only for the sweetest." And you kissed him he lifted you and set you in the bed covered the both of you up. You made out while he had you wrapped in his arms. You couldn't help but tell him how you liked him ever since your first year together. And he told you how he would've asked you to the Yule-ball but it's just easier asking someone you know. He slowly drifted his hand on your upper thigh where the slit is. You laughed as he bit your ear. "Fred." You laughed. "I want to be with you," he said. You had to think for a moment the consequences but realized you didn't care when his lips found your shoulder. "I want to be with you too." You said slowing each word. You began unbuttoning his pajamas. Then stopped. "Whats wrong?" he says. "Fred, suppose we make this interesting?" "How my sweet?" … You 2 do it in the shower. Your moans are intensified as the bathroom echo's clearly loud enough for everyone hear you moan Fred and him moaning your own name. Along with the clank as your foot slips and the two of falling to the tub floor where you carry on. At some point you two make your way to the room wrapped in only your towels and lay down. "That was the best." "Yeah it was amazing wasn't it?" he said then whispered, "Marry me?" You nod against his chest and fall asleep in his arms.

Surprise Surprise… things couldn't be any better. Even though he's 2 years older and owns his joke shop he still finds time to visit you on weekends and holidays, because he can't be with you while you're a school and he's not. You and Fred are married by the time your 18 and have a beautiful red hair- blue eyed baby girl and name her Simonne. Because you wouldn't be together if I hadn't brought you 2 to my party.


	3. Room 2

George: After receiving your number and trudging up the stairs with your stuff you arrive at door labeled 2. You hear some music coming from the room. Peaking in the room and smiling as you see that red haired boy rocking out to Bon Jovi. After watching him make a fool of himself for a moment and hearing another girl come up the stairs you walk in. When he sees you he trips over his feet and falls to the floor. "Need a hand, George?" you say reaching to help him up and trying your hardest not to laugh too hard. He takes your hand and you pull him up. "Thanks. You can tell us apart?" "No, I just took a guess." You wouldn't dare tell him you know nearly every difference between the two. "May I?" you gesture to the radio. He nods and you turn 106.1 on. Begin dancing to redneck women. Making him laugh. "Got a problem with my dancing?" "Not at all." He smiles. "Go on then you try." He stops laughing. "Er… okay?" He starts swaying his hips in a bad attempt to copy Shakira. You hold back your laughter and when he finishes Boot Scoot Boogie comes on. "Let me show you how its done." And you dance in time with the music. "This is line dancing." You say as you touch your heal then toe to the ground mixing with Dorothy heal touches and walking back and fourth. "Closest I've ever gotten to square dancing." He smiles. You say, "All this dancing is making me hungry. You?" "I'm a guy. I'm always hungry." The two of you grab 2 bowls of ice cream as quietly as possible bringing up the chocolate syrup and whip cream and cherries up stairs. You both sit cross legged on the floor. Eating and listening to the music. "George, you got some chocolate on your face." "Mind getting it off for me?" "Yes. Get it off yourself." You laugh. "At least tell me where it is?" "No." you continue to laugh. He replies, "Well you have a spot of whip cream on yours." "Do not!" he takes the whip cream and squirts a bit in your face. "Please tell me it's not in my hair?" "I will not tell you anything." He smiles. You wipe it away from your eyes and look around for something to clean your face off with but get a better idea. With your hand still full of whip cream you make George look at you. And wipe it across his mouth. He looks at you and you smile both devilishly and cutely at the same time. He says, "I don't want to do this… but I will." He says picking up the chocolate syrup and letting it drip down your bangs down your eyes and nose, passed your chin. You just hold back your shock. Then when he's done with that, he wants to pour some on his ice cream, "Awe you used it all." He whines. "Not a problem." He takes his spoon slides it across your face and takes a bite of his ice cream. "Did you really just do that?" You say as you both smile. _Fine! _ You think. You grab the whip cream and pour it in his face. Just till it covers his face. Not to empty the can. You put a spoon full of ice cream in your mouth then lick his cheek once to get the whip cream. "Done yet?" He asks inches from your face. "Yeah." You take his robe off the floor and ask if you can use it. He nods. You try and get it out of you hair give up and lay against the bed. Grabbing the can of whip cream you put the nozzle in your mouth and fill your mouth. Then when he's not paying attention you do it to him. You laugh and close your eyes. You realize your starting to get drowsy. You open your eyes as his whip cream lips press themselves to yours and you get swept up in the moment. You cling to his body. I don't think super glue could have a stronger bond. Your tongues exploring each others mouth, his grazing over your teeth. You too stumble over each other as you try to lock the door with out breaking the kiss. He pushes you against the wall. And you begin to unbutton his shirt. He's got your tube top off and knocks you into the wall again. Both breathing heavy already as you take off each others clothes slips you out of your thong and slowly enters inside you. A moment later you're trying to thrust his hips further into you and hold him closer. You're panting as he goes harder and faster as you're banging against the wall. He tries to leave you before he does…. But you won't let him leave. So you're moaning as he lets it out in you. He's holding you close after that and kissing your neck. You guys go lay down in bed still kissing and leaving marks on each others necks.

3 months later... You tell him and become steady. After the 9months is up, you give birth to a happy set of red hair twin girls. He helps you with the girls and you both leave without finishing your schooling. Luckily the Joke shop is doing great.


	4. Room 3

Harry: "3" "Hope you don't get your brothers Ginny" you say consolingly. "Don't worry. She wont." Simonne replies back. "Go" So you grab your bag. And walk passed doors 1 and 2 seeing the twins unpacking. "Night boys." You say in passing. "Night" they reply in sync. Just as your about to knock on door 3 he opens it. "Harry!" you say throwing your arms around him. "I was afraid I was gonna get Draco." "Hey." Draco snapped from across the hall. "Watch it Malfoy." Harry said and Draco retreated to his room. "Come in________." Harry said. "thanks." Taking a seat on the bed you look at him and realize what a pretty green his eyes are. And how beautiful his face is. "I've been staring" you say and look down embarrassed. "I'm use to it. being the 'one who lived' is not so easy." "I bet. So you know nothing about your parents?" "I only know what people have told me. What I've seen. What about you? What are your parents like?" he says sitting down next to you. "Mother died giving birth to me. My father committed suicide when I was 5. He didn't remarry before that so I went to live with Uncle Lonnie. He's into drugs so how he got custody I'll never know. Luckily he lives alone… with just a new girlfriend every other day but I cant really complain. He's not very messy and the fridge is always stocked during summer vacation… You live with your aunt and uncle I hear?" "Yeah. Its just like having a brother with Dudley around." He says and laughs. " Hold still" he says as he places his hand near your face. Then brushes his fingers against your cheek and under your eye. "Eye lash" he smiles. "Make a wish?" you say catching his wrist before he wipes the lash on his jeans. "Huh?" "It's a girl thing. You find an eye lash and you make a wish and blow it off." "You make it?" "You have to do it. It's on your finger." You laugh. So he blows it away. And you look into his eyes and lean in. your hands running through his messy unkempt hair. His hands tracing your figure. You lean back on the bed breaking the kiss and ask the inevitable question, "What did you wish for?" He smiles and says "You" "You think you can handle me potter?" He gives you a wicked smile and which begins a very long night.

You guys stay friends through school and even help in the final battle. You're there for his wedding with Ginny and are the God mother of their children. He will be there for yours. Ginny is slightly jealous of your friendship with him but knows she can trust you.


	5. Room 4

Neville: "Number 4" you said as you stood in front of the door knocking. "Oh hello ______." "Hey Neville." You weren't thrilled Neville was your roomy but didn't particularly mind. You actually think he would've done well in Hufflepuff but liked that he was in an equally fair group as Gryffindor. "Come in. I'm sorry there's only one bed…" "I think it's supposed to be like that." "Oh" he said. You smiled and set your trunk at the foot of the bed. "Neville could you get me a glass of water and a puddin cup?" "Sure." He leaves and you get dressed for bed putting on your silky sleeveless floor length with a slit up to your knee, night gown. You're just brushing your hair waiting for him to come back. "I got you vanilla," he says looking at the glass of water he was setting on the desk. Then turned to you, "I hope that's…alright" loosing words. "Thank you Neville." You began eating your pudding. He excused himself to the bathroom with his night stuff. When you finished the pudding you set the cup on the night stand and slid under the covers close to wall so Neville could lie down if he wanted to. You had to admit that he got cuter over the years. He came back whispering to himself. You heard the closet door open and he muttered "shoot" "Neville?" you said with your eyes closed. "Neville, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor. You can share the bed with me. There's plenty of room." "Um. Okay." You sit up and say, "Come on. Neville. It's fine. Really. Like Simonne said we don't have to do anything." He smiled briefly and turned off the light. And got under the covers next to you. "See plenty of room." you said lying back down. You closed your eyes and nearly fell asleep an hour later. Neville was still muttering things to himself, you say, "Neville do you think I'm pretty?" "Er… Yes." "Do you fancy me Neville?" "Um… I guess so." "You only guess?" "No. I… I fancy you." You smile to yourself. You roll on your side and look at him. "Neville?" you said so he'd look at you. "Do you want to kiss me?" he didn't reply. He only stared into your eyes. "All you got to do, Neville, is lean a bit." He looked back at the ceiling. "No? Shame." You sighed and lay on your back again. Quickly falling back to your almost sleep. You feel him shuffle next to you then his lips press against your forehead, then lay next to you again. As soon as you know he's comfy you roll over and snuggle close. You put your hand on his chest, your head near his shoulder. He adjusts so his arm is wrapped around you. You wait a moment. Then lean over to kiss him on the lips. A moment of no response but as your about to pull away he wraps his arm tighter, and kisses you back. You give him a few quick sweet little kisses and lay back down. You get real quiet and comfy in his arms and say, "I love you." He says it too.

You 2 get married a few years later and have a boy. You live a happy life with Neville and your son


	6. Room 5

Ron: You reach in the bag and pull out a slip of parchment and hand it to me. I tell you to go to the room labeled 5. You grab your trunk and head up the stairs. You knock on the door. You're silently praying for a Weasley. ANY WEASLEY!! So when you see that red-hair boy, in a white t-shirt and shorts open the door and give you a nervous smile, you can't help but smile back. "Hey Ron." "Hey ______. Let me get that for you." He said grabbing your trunk, setting it next to his. "So. This is weird." you say. "Very." he replies and asks, "So what do you want to do?" "Well, I don't know. This is the first time I ever heard of this game. We could just talk or play a game of chess or something." "I will totally kill you in chess. Muggle or wizard?" "Um... let's check the closet." You open it and see muggle chess sitting gracefully on the top shelf. "Muggle chess it is." You smile as you grab it down. You two sit on the floor leaning against the bed frame. For the next few hours you two play chess or cards while Ron is making you laugh. You hear a quiet moan coming from the room next door. Which makes the two of you laugh even more. You yawn and check the clock 10:07. "I'll be right back. Excuse me." You say quickly then leave to use the bathroom real quick. After washing your hands and making sure your breath isn't repulsive you go back to the room "You hungry? I'm just gonna go find my self a snack." You say. He replies, "I'll come with you." You two quietly sneak down the stairs. After finding some pudding cups you each take a spoon. After each taking your first bite, he starts laughing at you. "What?" you smile. "Nothing." He replies. "You just got a little pudding on your face." "What?! Where?!" He takes his finger and wipes it off your nose. Standing a foot away from you now. "There, all good again." He smiles. You stare into those blue eyes of his and wish you had a tad more courage. When his lips touch yours you nearly drop your pudding cup as you try to set it on the counter without looking. He kisses you sweetly for a minute then with a sudden motion; he pushes you to the wall behind you kissing you deeply as he puts a hand on the small of your back. Your hands tangling themselves in his shaggy red hair. He pulls his face away and carries you up stairs bridal style as you kiss his neck. He sets you on the bed and kisses you on the lips again after he lies beside you. With his hand creeping up the back of your shirt you two fully make out. He starts kissing your neck and you look at the clock. 11:10. "Ron?" You say. "Ron?" "Yes_____." He smiles. "You know as good as that feels… we're not gonna go all the way right?" "Your wish is my command." He smiles kissing you on the lips lightly. "Ron? Does this mean we're going out? Or is it tonight only?" "________, I give myself to you and only you. You can have me as long as you wish for what ever you wish." 11:11"Wonderful, because I wish you to be mine. I want you, and only you," you hesitate and then say, "Forever."

Although you both really wanted each other you both split up after a year and Ron ended up with Hermione. You got with Dean


	7. Room 6

Draco: You reached in and the number 6 came up. You said good night to the girls and went and barged in the room. Silently whining to yourself that Draco was your…er… roommate, you set your stuff in the corner. "Well at least you're a Slytherin." Draco said. "Don't flatter your self Draco. I still wouldn't give you the time of day." "Really now?" he said approaching behind you. "Don't tell me you won't engage yourself in a little fun tonight __ (Last name) _." "Anything with you is never any fun. You always have to be so competitive and always have the last word." "I do not!" he whined. Which made you giggle. "(first name),  I hate you!" "I hate you more!" "I hate you most" "I hate you more then rats." "I hate you more then Harry Potter." You didn't have anything to say. You yelled in furry, "I hate you-" He pressed his lips to yours and first you didn't respond but then did. With in moments of deepening the kiss you pushed him on the bed. You put your knees on either side of him on the bed and kissed him. You struggled with your shirt. You smiled at him as you unbuttoned his making your way to his jeans. You got off of him and toyed with his pants button. You finally got his pants off. And he kissed you again flipping you two around. He pulls the bed sheet over the both of you. He kisses your jaw line you neck between your breasts. You feel him unbutton your skirt and slid it off with ease. He then rubs your hip line your underwear is at with his thumb. You take his hand pushing it and your panties down. You move your legs so he can slide them off for you. His inner serpent has been released and is making his way to your cave. Your hips move up as he thrust himself inside you. "Dra…Dra… Malfoy!" you moan as he cums inside you while he's moaning "Oh" over and over again. Both loud enough for the others to hear. (Not on purpose.) He stops and kisses you and grabs hold of your waist and whispers seductively, "Now you can't tell me that wasn't fun." "Hermione and Simonne are right about you." "What are those filthy mud bloods saying about me?"  
"The only thing that's filthy is your mouth and the way you play. But they're right. Tell him he can't have something and he'll get even if he doesn't want it." "What are you talking about? I want you. You make me happy." "You wanted sex. I told you I hated you therefore can't have me therefore you acted upon it."

3 months later. You tell Malfoy you're pregnant. Saying, "I'm pregnant. You're the father. And I want you to know… it's not a pureblood." "Then how's it mine?" he says. "Because I'm muggle-born, you git. I told you, you only want something you can't have." 6 months after. You give birth to a blond haired girl with shining blue eyes. And marry Draco after your seventh year. Which is an endless battle but your odd love for torment keeps you strong.


End file.
